Infernal Swarm/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips :Beelzebub has high resistance to Sleep :Its only ever been recorded as being beaten by a non-BST setup only once, and probably involved PLD 2hour and many BLMs.> Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! <BST/WHMx6> : Strategy: *1) Bring 5 of your BST friends, preferably /WHM, as the main NM bee spams Silencega and Paralyga. As with all BSTy KSNMs, its recommended that everyone is at least lvl 72 or higher to be able to land Charm without any issues. Bring Pet Food Zeta if you feel you need to, but seeing as Bee's have Pollen you probably won't use it. *2) The 8 Bees and NM bee are laid out in a pattern like this... Beelzebub Bee Bee Bee Bee Bee Bee Bee Bee Assign each BST to a Bee, and make sure everyone is targeted up. *3) Everyone run in and Charm your bee. With 6 runs at this no-one failed Charm at all, these are ridiculously easy to Charm. : Once pets are Charmed, there will be the NM and 2 bees left over. 4 BSTs sic pets on NM, 2 BSTs sic pets on the 2 spare Bees. *4) Everyone gather at the entrance to the tunnel, and pull the 2 spare bees one at a time and melee them. *5) Once all Bees are Charmed or Dead, sic your 6 Pets onto the NM, let them build up hate for a while, then jump in yourselves afterwards. :The NM has Cure V, Benediction, Silencega and Paralyga, he's hard to dent sometimes cuz of this but with 6 BSTs and 6 Bees he'll drop pretty fast. The trick is for all BST to build 100tp, and all use Rampage at the same time to do a massive spike of damage. *6) Once NM is dead (might take a while), release your pets one by one (starting with the pet left with the most HP finishing with the pet with the least HP). *7) Dance in celebration if your Bee is the last to survive (MY BEE IS THE GREATEST OF ALL!) and open your chest to claim your prizes. :This is a ridiculously fun and easy KSNM (its almost impossible to lose this, unless 6 ppl all D/C at once). It makes for a good night out. Its good to bring BCNM60 Orb while you come do this as you can do "BCNM60 Celery" while you are in the zone. As for the drops, probably not as great compared to KS30 ODS unless you manage to get the Taru or Mithra belt to drop for you. I still advise any BST to try this KS30 at least once, its really awesome fun. And seeing as most BST have 10 stacks of KS's by the time they hit 75, seals are never usually an issue anyway. Thank you to Kennie Razor Jordy(i think?) Falconn and Grover with whom I did this with. It was good fun, thanks guys. ---- TEMPLATE for future entries = : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: *